


Friend's death

by Elina11



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Sometimes premonitions are true, but you do not attach any importance to them. But then it is too late.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Friend's death

_He lay with stiff eyes staring at the sky. His hands are covered in blood from crumpled metal. Clothes are torn and also in blood. And on his face there was a calm expression on his face, that if it had not been for the scene that unfolded in front of Akkarin's gaze, he would have decided that Lorlen would simply fall asleep. But this…_  
_The high lord approached the Steward, but the magician did not even move. Akkarin remembered what preceded his death._

A few minutes before.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Lorlen said.

\- Why? Asked Akkarin.

“The aura of death comes from this elevator.” - Lorlen was in a panic.

Akkarin sighed. He has a hunch that Lorlen is right. Just the day before he had a dream in which Lorlen fell with an elevator and crashed. When Akkar dreamed it, he considered it a nightmare. But now…

“Why are you sure this elevator is dangerous?” Asked the High Lord.

\- I do not know. I have a hunch that this trip will end in tragedy and ...

“Lorlen,” Akarin began to get angry. Not only that, his friend does not want to ride in the elevator (or faster), but he also threw a tantrum.

\- Why are you hysterical? - asked Akkarin with an angry note.

“I'm afraid for my life,” Lorlen said no less affectionately. -Do you give a damn about me?

These words acted on Akkarin, like a shower of cold water spilling over his head. He felt powerless and that would not fall, just hugged Lorlen.

“You have nothing to fear, and even then,” Akkarin added, “this elevator will hold you.” Do not be afraid, you will not fall.

“Thank you for the consolation,” grumbled Lorlen, “okay, I went.” Can you come with me? - asked the manager.

\- Not. You have to go by yourself. Do not be afraid.

\- I see. - And Lorlen entered the elevator.

The door closed with a loud creak, recalling that dream in the magician's memory, and Akkarin became scared. The elevator went upstairs, and the High Lord himself went down. He did not leave the feeling that something was about to happen.

But suddenly the magician heard a creak and turned around, and what he saw terrified him.  
The elevator, which did not reach the fifth floor, fell off and with a loud creak flew down, releasing sparks

Without hesitation, Akkarin rushed down. But he did not have time to save him.

When he ran downstairs, he saw what was described above.  
But Lorlen’s death seemed strange, because when the magician dies, his body burns out and his strength gets out of control and destroys everything in its path, but here the body remained safe and sound, except for the scar on the neck ... So stop! A scar on the neck?

Akkarin took a closer look. Yes exactly. On the neck there is an even cut from something sharp. But why?

Akkarin sank down next to the deceased, touched his forehead and closed his eyes. But penetrating his body, he did not find magic. There was no doubt - Lorlen was killed with the help of black magic. And then the High Lord heard someone jump off and a familiar voice sounded behind his back:

“So this is your friend?” - concluded Kariko, and it was he.

\- Wimp he and his strength are too small.

These words angered Akkarin. Yes, Lorlen was not as strong as he was, but the Steward was kind and did not want anyone to be evil. Even to those who got it in his student years. Akkarin stood up and pounced on the Sachakan, knocked him to the floor.

They mated like cats that defend their territory, and began to fight. At times, shields flashed when they used magic, when the blow could not be averted. The opponents were equal, but Kariko did not take into account one thing - in contrast to him, Akkarin did not need to stay alive. He just wanted to avenge the enemy for the death of Lorlen.

But finally, gathering his forces in a fist, Akkarin hit the weakened Ichani. Kariko staggered and sent a second blow to the Sachakan Hades * - a place where not everyone returns from villains.

Throwing a look of anger at the corpse of Ichani, Akkarin shoved him into the pit and went to Lorlen's body. Looking into his face, Akkarin did not find a shadow of reproach and condemnation on his friend's face. The Steward's face was calm and peaceful, as if he had fallen asleep.

Akkarin, well aware that the magician could not help, decided on a rash act. Going down, the magician went out into the street. Fresh air hit him in the face, forgetting what had happened. Akkarin turned to the building, towering a cold giant in front of him, and throwing up his arms, sent his strength towards the building, while reading the curse:

“In the name of Akkarin, from the house of Velan, the Delvan family, I curse you.” From now on, your existence depends on my life. If I grow old, then you grow old. If I am wounded in battle, you will have cracks or disappear if I heal myself. “And most importantly,” Akkarin added, “if they try to hurt you, then you will kill him.” I swear by the river Styx *.

And only he said that, as a flash of lightning lit up the sky and went out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hades is a kingdom from which no one has returned. Hades, the brother of Zeus and Poseidon, rules this kingdom.  
> The Styx River is a river where the gods used to take oaths. It flows in the kingdom of gloomy Hades. Also an indestructible vow.


End file.
